Finally found you
by Death Girl's
Summary: Will is about to leave for a quest and Nico is not happy about it... Solangelo!


Finally found you

Will and Nico had become the bestest of friends after the three days at the infirmary. Many thought that that was not possible.

But Nico's snarky and sassy comments had gone down a notch after the first day, when he realized that Will honestly wanted to look after Nico and did not want anything in return. He couldn't believe that someone like Will Solace really wanted to be his friend.

The next day, his remarks had gone from snarky to sassy to dorky and nerdy, especially after finding out that Will was a huge fan of Mythomagic. It had basically occurred because Frank had come to visit Nico with his Mythomagic pack asking if we wanted to play a match with hi. Will was doing his rounds when he noticed the pack in Frank's hand, which in turn led to a full – on heated mythomagic game between the three of them.

Soon, after Frank had left, Nico and Will started talking, neither noticing the time flying by. Will's siblings were fine with it, cause Will had been basically working non – stop since the end of the battle, and he needed his rest.

So it was only normal when they both soon became inseparable.

Both threw a couple of flirty remarks during their conversations as they grew comfortable with each other. But none of them wanted to take it any further, thinking that they would break their friendship.

But it all changed when Will was assigned a particularly dangerous quest.

Nico had basically ignored him since the announcement of the quest at the campfire. He had just gotten up from his seat and walked upto his cabin, not coming out for breakfast the next day.

And Will was about to leave that evening. So he wasn't fine with how Nico was suddenly behaving with him.

He swore to gods that if Nico decided to go back to his old self, he would literally murder him. So at lunch, he went upto the Hades cabin and knocked softly on his door. He knew any sudden moments would just push Nico further away from him.

"Go Away!" A voice whispered from inside. And that voice was broken like the person to whom the voice belonged to had been crying all night.

Will seriously didn't give a dam right now. Nico was crying.

He pushed the door open, and then closed it behind him, locking it. He didn't want anyone to barge in right now.

"Neeks? Is everything Ok?"

"No… It's not. Go away…"

"I am not going away before you tell me what is going on." Will said as he sat down on the bed opposite to Nico's. Finally face to face with Nico he realized that the boy he loved had most probably not slept a wink, and looked like the dead (no pun intended).

He reached up to hug Nico, and thankfully Nico didn't pull back. Instead he hugged Will with all his might.

"Hey darling, what's wrong?"

Nico took a deep breath as he looked up at Will.

"I… I don't want you to leave. You… you are my best friend, I can't lose you. I don't think I could deal with that." He says as he pulls Will back into the hug. Will sighs as he hugs him back.

"Darling, I really don't think I have a choice here. But, I will try to be safe, for you. Ok?" he says as stokes his hair.

"Yeah… I kinda get it." Nico just pulls him closer to his body, his hate for physical contact flying out the window.

They stay like that for a long time. Then Nico lets him go. Will looks up at him and giggles. Nico glares and asks him why he was laughing.

"It's just that, if anyone found us right now, like this, they would have really wrong thoughts going through their head." He says as he leans down to press a light kiss on Nico's forehead as the other teen gets flustered. Will was practically straddling Nico right now.

But something in Nico changes as Will pulls back to see Nico's reaction to his friendly kiss. Nico has this determined look in his eyes, which basically makes Will gulp.

Nico looked straight into Will's eyes as if he could see his soul. He reached up and cupped Will's face and pulled it close to his, before letting his lips touch his.

And fireworks went off everywhere. Will who was frozen for a second at Nico's bravery and what he had just done, realizes he should be doing something soon. So he starts to kiss him back with as much love as possible. Both of them are having a wordless conversation as their lips brush against each other. All the years of love and tension between them, finally being realized. Not fearing any rejection, they just flowed with it. Will's hands in Nico's hair, Nico's hands around Will's neck and their lips busy talking in their new found language.

Soon and maybe not too soon, they parted. Will smiling down at Nico, and Nico mirroring that smile right back at him.

"Wow."

"That was an understatement"

"Will I be getting an encore?"

"Only if you come back alive Solace."

"Now I have a reason to get back to. And I am really eager for this quest to get done with."

"Dork."

"Am I your dork?"

"No." Nico said.

Will's heart broke. Maybe he was reading too much. Maybe it was just something that had happened in the moment.

"You are my boyfriend. So better come back alive, ask me out on a proper date, take me stargazing, every Saturday we are going to eat McDonald's and you are not going to complain about It mmpphh…"

Will silenced him with a chaste kiss. "Understood darling"

"I said no kisses until you come back!" Nico said though his eyes looked like he didn't really mind it.

"Sorry. Forgot." Will said as he reached out to pull him in a hug.

"Is this alright?" Will whispered.

"Yes. It's perfect." Nico melted into Will's arms.

"Perfect."

Let's just say Will was really eager for that kiss.


End file.
